


No, he's my boyfriend

by 1destielplease



Series: Seven years and everything after [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Manga artist!Tendou, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-High School, Ushijima is not a robot and has feelings, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: The feeling was gone as fast as the question was asked. What is he supposed to say? Tendou wasn’t even sure if Ushijima’s teammates knew they were dating or even if Ushijima wasn’t as straight as they probably thought.“Um…”“No, he’s my boyfriend,” Ushijima replied for him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Seven years and everything after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	No, he's my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that gave a kudos to the After 7!!! This can be read alone but if you wanna follow Ushiten's story better, you can read After 7 as well! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This also includes a little bit of smut but nothing too graphic; mostly fluff. Hope you like this one as well!!

After seven years Ushijima and Tendou finally got together. After seven agonizing years on both of their parts, they were finally happy. Tendou knew this was the _honeymoon phase_ of their relationship but that just made their relationship feel more real. He wasn’t sure how long they’d stay together but Tendou hoped Ushijima didn’t tire of him so soon. He wanted to stay by his side for as long as possible. 

Time was running out. Even though Ushijima had made himself a home in Tendou’s apartment, he still didn’t get to see him as often as he would like. Ushijima was still a very busy man. Everyday he would get up at 5am to be at practice at 5:30am on the dot. He would be gone until 7pm leaving dinner open for Tendou. Sometimes Ushijima didn’t come back until 9pm and Tendou knew those days he would be at the gym. The life of a professional athlete seemed very tiring. 

Though Tendou didn’t get to enjoy his mornings with Ushijima he still made the best of the time he did have with him. He would cook a delicious dinner for Ushijima and they would talk about their days. The winter days were cold but the winter nights were colder. That didn’t stop them from taking a late night walk around the city. Tokyo didn’t get ice cold winters but for some reason this year was especially cold. 

This wasn’t a bad thing. Tendou, being very touchy, would pull Ushijima closer stating they would be warmer that way and intertwine their fingers together. Ushijima didn’t mind either. He even admitted to Tendou that he liked it when Tendou pulled him closer. 

It was nearing 6pm when Tendou got a text message from Ushijima.

  
  


To: Satori

From: Ushi

Satori. Would you like to have dinner with my teammates and I? I would like for you to meet them.

Tendou smiled warmly at the message. Most people would think they were moving too fast. What most people don’t know is just how long they were idiots for. 

Tendou typed back a reply that said he would love to. 

Within a couple of seconds Ushijima replied.

To: Satori 

From: Ushi

Okay. I will pick you up at 7pm. 

  
  


To: Ushi

From: Satori

Okay! <3

  
  


Even at the ripe age of 25, Tendou never had anything more than a steamy make out session. He didn’t care for sex. Usually he would make out with someone and then stop. People still found him weird and creepy, the people he’s made out with; he can count on his fingers. No one has ever pursued Tendou and if they did, he wouldn’t have accepted anyway. There was only one person for him.

Maybe that was a sad fact but it was a fact that Tendou was ready to live with. Until he got over Ushijima, Tendou didn’t want a relationship. He thought he was getting close. He had stopped thinking of Ushijima a couple weeks before Ushijima called him. Goshiki told him it was time to move on. He told him he deserved to be happy. 

Tendou was happy. He didn’t mind being alone. But he couldn’t deny the empty feeling in his heart when he thought about Ushijima and how he hadn’t heard his voice in years. In real life, at least. Tendou watched Ushijima’s livestreams and games when he could. That only made the emptiness in his heart worse.

But none of that mattered anymore because his heart didn’t feel empty anymore. He had Ushijima and he was the happiest man ever.

Tendou never craved anything other than hand holding. He didn’t care for sex but he was ready to give anything to Ushijima. 

Ushijima awoke something in Tendou that made him feel weird. 

He constantly craved the feeling of Ushijima’s hands on his bare skin. At first it started out as wanting to cuddle him and give him small kisses all over his face. It slowly progressed to wanting to feel Ushijima’s lips on his belly or Ushijima pinning his arms above his head to give him neck kisses. 

Tendou knew Ushijima had experience in sex. How could he not? He was almost positive he was not a virgin like Tendou. Tendou, a little embarrassed for being a 25 year old virgin, blushed at the thought of Ushijima doing such things to him. 

Tendou shook the thoughts out of his head and decided he’d go for a shower. He should try to at least look decent enough for Ushijima and his teammates. Mainly for Ushijima, though. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to impress his boyfriend’s friends but he wanted to impress his boyfriend even more. 

The past couple of weeks Tendou has dressed in comfortable clothes. He didn’t really need to go anywhere as a manga artist except the company that publishes it. For the most part, he’d visit three times a week to get help with printing or have the director look over the manga to see if it’s good enough. Tendou was an amazing manga artist and writer; there were never really any problems with his work. That is why he was able to visit less frequently than other artists. Because of this, Tendou usually wore hoodies and jeans. He never had a reason to dress up nicely unless he had a signing. Then, and only then would he switch his hoodie for a nice t-shirt. A normal looking t-shirt.

The point was that Tendou didn’t really dress up much. He figured it would be nice for Ushijima to see him in anything other than an oversized hoodie or t-shirt. 

The only problem with dressing up was the fact he didn’t know how formal or casual the dinner would be. He wasn’t sure if Ushijima;s friends and teammates liked to eat at fancy places.

Tendou felt like he was thinking too much about it and decided that Ushijima and his teammates most definitely wouldn’t wear a button up to dinner after volleyball practice. 

He signed and Tendou decided that if Ushijima’s friends couldn’t handle him in a hoodie, then it wouldn’t matter as long as Ushjima still liked him. 

Tendou was positive that in high school he basically wore the same thing everyday. If Ushijima didn’t mind then, he wouldn’t mind now.

Seven o’clock neared faster than Tendou would have liked. He settled on a red hoodie that fit him a little tightly. A tight hoodie would be better than an oversized one. At least he’d look more put together. He threw a denim jacket over his hoodie to beat the cold and wore black jeans and his nicest pair of casual shoes. He fixed his hair and let it fall onto his forehead. In high school he used to spike it up and almost two years ago he shaved his hair off for a buzzcut. Now he settled for a short cut that almost covered his eyes when wet. He looked really good. In his opinion at least. 

Ushijima picked him up in a taxi and he greeted Tendou with a smile. 

Even though they enjoyed walks around the city and park and held hands frequently, Tendou could tell Ushijima still struggled with affection when out in public. He guessed it was due to the fact that Ushjima was just uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Still, Tendou wished Ushijima kissed him hello when he climbed into the taxi. 

“Where are we going?” Tendou asked once he was inside the taxi. 

When he didn’t get a reply back Tendou turned to look at him.

“Wakatoshi-kun?” He raised his eyebrow. 

Ushijima was staring at him as if he had grown two heads. When he didn't respond again he waved a hand in front of Ushijima’s face. 

“Hello? Ushi?” 

Ushijima snapped out of the daze he was in and turned forwards facing the front instead of facing Tendou. 

“Sorry.”

“Was there something on my face? Why were you staring?” He asked. He rubbed at his chin and cheek in case he had anything on them.

“There is nothing on your face, Satori” Ushjima replied.

“Oooookay? But why were you staring at me?”

Ushijima’s ears started to redden up a bit.

“You look..nice.” 

Tendou’s eyes widened. He looked nice? Ushijima compliments him all the time, tells him he’s beautiful and that he’s kind so why did Tendou feel so shy? 

“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun. You’re so random sometimes” Tendou said while laughing suddenly. 

“It is just that I haven’t seen you with your hair like that since hair school. I quite like it” Ushijima replied, still not looking at Tendou. Tendou felt even more shy now with his comment.

He looked at Ushijima and noticed he wore a similar denim jacket but he wore a nice button up. Now Tendou was feeling a bit unsure about his choice of clothing. 

“Am I too dressed down?” He asked suddenly. 

“What?”

“You look nice. Like, nice-nice. I’m literally wearing a hoodie. Will your friends think I’m a slob? Will they think I didn’t try hard enough to get ready? What will they think of me? Do they even know I’m your boyfriend? You can introduce me as your friend if you want- I don’t mind, I just-“ Ushijima stopped Tendou’s rambling with a hand against his lips. Tendou’s eyes went cross eyed as he realized Ushijima had his hand over his mouth to keep him from rambling.

“You look good. That is all.”

“That is all?” Tendou mumbled against Ushijima’s hand.

“Yes. That is all” Ushijima said. 

Tendou snorted at Ushijima’s lack of exposing and nodded. Ushijima then took his hand off of Tendou’s mouth and turned to face the front again. 

Despite Ushjima complimenting him, Tendou was just so used to him coming back from practice and kissing him or hugging him. He hadn’t kissed him since yesterday night and it was starting to bother Tendou. 

Tendou brushed the thought aside when he realized the taxi had stopped.

“Are you okay with ramen? I know we eat it often but the weather is cold today and I think it would be nice to warm up” Ushijima said to Tendou. 

“ ‘course Wakatoshi-Kun. I’m fine with anything” the red head replied.

Meeting Ushijima’s teammates was nerve wracking for no reason. Everyone seemed to be nice and they were eager to meet the man that suddenly took up so much of their teammates’ time. 

Ushijima had introduced Tendou as just ‘Tendou’. Quite frankly exactly like that.

“This is Tendou. Tendou, these are my teammates'' he had said. Tendou nodded and waved hello to everyone. 

A man with shiny blue-black hair stepped up and waved happily at Tendou.

“Tendou! It’s nice to meet you! We’ve heard a lot yet nothing at all about you!” He said. 

Tendou wasn’t sure what that meant but that made him laugh. “Sounds like Ushi here has been talking about me in the most low key way possible?” He replied.

“Exactly that” the man grinned.

Another man, this time one with dyed blonde hair, walked forward.

“Are you Ushijima’s roommate? He hasn’t come out to eat much with us after practice, he said you cook back home” he said. Tendou felt his heart warm at the fact that Ushijima considers Tendou’s home a home to him as well. 

The feeling was gone as fast as the question was asked. What is he supposed to say? Tendou wasn’t even sure if Ushijima’s teammates knew they were dating or even if Ushijima wasn’t as straight as they probably thought. 

“Um…”

“No, he’s my boyfriend,” Ushijima replied for him. 

Ushijima’s entire team went silent and openly stared at him. The staring and confusion was gone within the second, though.

“Nice! Well Tendou, how about we get us a big table and we can start eating! We are starving!”

  
  
  
Dinner went better than Tendou thought it would. Ushijima’s teammates were nice and they made conversation with him. Even though he was a well known manga artist, people still usually thought he was creepy and weird. It was the first time that Tendou felt genuinely comfortable in a while. Some of Ushijima’s teammates even confessed to being fans of his work. 

After dinner, Tendou suggested they walk home. The weather was cold but it was a beautiful night out in Tokyo. The thought of walking home with Ushijima and spending just a little more time together made Tendou feel happy. A late night walk wasn’t something new to them anyway. 

“Ushiwaka,” Tendou said with a small laugh. Ushijima looked towards him in surprise.

“You haven’t called me that since high school”

“Remember I was the only one you let call you that? Good times” Tendou said with a big grin. 

The wind blew harshly. The coldness pierced on their skin and made Tendou shiver. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up before they were smacked together by the red heads boyfriend. 

“You are cold. Why did you not bring another jacket? I can get us a taxi”

Tendou stopped walking and stared at his hands that were squished together by Ushijima’s big ones. 

“No! It’s okay! I’m okay. I want to spend more time with you” Tendou said. It was true. Tendou didn’t exactly know Ushijima’s schedule; he wasn’t sure when Ushijima would leave Tokyo, or the country for that matter.

“Okay. Take my jacket” Ushijima said.He freed Tendou’s hands and began to remove his jacket when Tendou suddenly brought his hands up to stop him.

“No, then you’ll be cold. I’m fine, promise” he said.

Ushijima took a moment to stare at Tendou’s shivering body. He knew he wouldn’t let Ushijima take his jacket off. Ushijima did the next best thing to keep Tendou warm. 

Tendou watched as Ushijima put his jacket back on and walked behind him. Ushijima spread open his jacket and let himself walk into Tendou’s back. He pressed himself against Tendou’s back and spread his jacket open wider. The jacket wasn’t large enough to be zipped up but it was big enough to comfortably fit both Ushijima and Tendou. It was enough to keep him warm. 

Ushijima then brought his arms around Tendou’s body to bring him even closer and used his hands to squished Tendou’s together again. 

“Your hands are very cold, Satori,” Ushijima said with a frown. He began to rub his hands on either side of Tendou’s hands to warm them up. 

“They’re ice cold, Satori. You could get sick”

Tendou, still a little shocked by how forward Ushijima was being, shrugged.

“My hands are always cold,” he said. Ushijima then did something that Tendou would never let himself forget. 

Ushijima brought both of his cold hands and kissed them. He pressed warm kisses to each of his five fingers on both hands and squashed them together again. 

“I will try to keep you warm,” Ushijima said. 

They began to walk in a certain rhythm that would allow them to not fall. Together they walked to Tendou’s apartment with Tendou talking animatedly about a new anime he was watching. 

  
  
  
“And then she said she loved him right in front of his girlfriend! Talk about drama! I was so sur-'' Tendou didn’t even get to open the door to his apartment, keys in hand before he felt Ushijima grab his waist and turn him around. He pushed his face against Tendou’s chest and held him against his apartment door. Tendou was pretty sure Ushijima could feel his heart beat against his chest but he didn’t even care. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and held him close.

“Is something wrong, Ushi?” Tendou asked. He rubbed little circles on his back and let Ushijima tighten his arms around his waist. 

“Hmmm. Satori, I missed you today. I have not been able to touch you as much as I wanted and missed you. I apologize.”

“Apologize? You have nothing to apologize for, Ushi. I know you don’t like me touching you in public; even though we did walk together like we were glued together” the redhead said with a small smile. Yeah, he didn’t mind not touching Ushijima; he knew that he wasn’t comfortable with that yet. 

Ushijima pulled apart from Tendou and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked confusedly. He tilted his head to the left like a dog would and Tendou had the urge to kiss his cute little nose. 

“I know you don’t feel comfortable when we touch in public. It’s okay. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. So you have nothing to apologize for because I understand” Tendou said as he squeezed Ushijima a little.

Ushijima gave him a blank stare. His olive eyes stared down Tendou’s soft ember ones. He searched for any sort of joke before disconnecting himself from Tendou. 

“You think I am uncomfortable when you touch me in public?” Ushijima said, something like disbelief was expressed in his face.

“Yes?” Tendou raised an eyebrow. His natural smile held the corners of his mouth up, even when resting. When he lifted his eyebrow, the corners of his mouth deepened. He looked like a cat.

Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows and blankly stared at Tendou. 

Tendou’s heart was beating loudly against his chest and he wasn’t sure why. The way Ushijima was staring at him made him weak in the knees. He wasn’t sure if Ushijima was upset or not but his eyes pierced deeply at his. 

Ushijima sighed and slumped against Tendou’s chest, again. 

“Satori. Tendou. Satori Tendou. Tendou Satori” Ushijima groaned. 

Surprised by hearing Ushijima groan in annoyance, Tendou widened his eyes slightly. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s back, again.

“Yes. That is my name. And you are Ushiwaka, Wakatoshi-Kun, Ushi, shall I name more?” Tendou replied with a surprised laugh.

“Satori?”

“Yes?” 

Ushijima pressed a kiss against Tendou’s chest. He tightened his hands around Tendou’s back and brought him even closer to himself. Tendou’s back arched because of how close Ushijima brought him. 

“Satori,” Ushijima said again. Ushijima pressed another kiss against Tendou’s chest but this time it was right over his heart. The kisses that Ushijima was giving to Tendou were warm, even through Tendou’s hoodie. 

Ushijima lifted his head a little high so he snuggled right against Tendou’s neck and started to press kisses there. Tendou, not knowing what to do, could only hold him with slightly widened eyes. 

“Satori, are you my boyfriend?”

Taken aback by the question, Tendou nodded wildly.

“Yes, of course” he said.

“Do you know me as well as you think?” Ushijima asked, a sad tone in his voice could be detected by Tendou.

“I… I’d like to think so Ushi. I’ve known you since high school” Tendou said. He didn’t know why he was starting to feel nervous.

“You know me pretty well, Satori. But I think I need to show you what you don’t know” Ushijima said. The soft kissing quickly turned too hot on Tendou’s neck. 

“W-what do you mean, Wakatoshi-Kun? I’m confused…” Tendou unconsciously moved his head to the right to give Ushijima more space to press deeper kisses to his neck.

“What I mean is… I am not uncomfortable with you touching me in public. I did not know that was what you wanted to do. I’m sorry that was the impression I gave you, Satori. You should know that I want to touch you all the time. Everyday,” Ushijima said. Tendou shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip to stop any noise from coming out of his mouth. 

“I am not fragile, Satori. You can touch me. I am not like how I used to be in high school. I’m not an emotionless monster-“

“Ushi, I never said that. I never believed that-“

“I know. That’s why I loved you then, and that’s why I love you now. So don’t hesitate to do whatever you want with me, Satori because I guarantee you you’re not the only one who wants to too” Ushijima sucked a particular spot on Tendou’s neck that finally made him moan out loud. His eyes were tightly closed and he dug into Ushijima’s back. 

“What do you want, Satori?” Ushijima said. He let go of Tendou and looked at him with a soft look that made Tendou fall even more in love with him. 

“I want you,” he replied. His face was a lovely shade of red. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the heater in the apartment or because of how turned on he was by his boyfriend.

“I want you too. Do you want to…?” Ushijima asked. 

Did he? Yes. He did. Tendou just wasn’t sure how. He’s been with people before but he had never truly gone all the way. He wasn’t interested if they weren’t Ushijima. Maybe that was a bit sad but it was the truth. He wasn’t interested in sex unless it was with the person he loved and ultimately the person he loved was right in front of him. 

“Ushi… I have never, well the truth is… I mean I don’t-“ Tendou tried to explain awkwardly. He knew he didn’t have anything to worry about, insecurity wise. Tendou knew Ushijima would never judge him, let alone make him feel embarrassed. He couldn’t help but feel that way however, when Ushijima was already so experienced.

Ushijima lifted his left hand to cup Tendou’s cheek. 

“Satori, you have nothing to worry about. If you want to make love with me, I’ll be happy to. I’ll guide you through it and make sure you’re comfortable. I’ll keep you safe,” he said with a kiss to Tendou’s right cheek.

“But if you do not want to, I won’t pressure you. We can take it slow, whatever you want,” he said. 

Tendou craved Ushijima’s touch and kisses. There was no way he didn’t want to. Hearing Ushijima say that he wanted to make love to him warmed Tendou’s heart more than the heater of his apartment did. He was wanted. He was wanted and by the person he loved. There were no traces of jokes or lies on Ushijima’s face.

“Yes. Ushi, I want you. I want you so bad, I’ve always wanted you. It’s always been you,” Tendou said almost breathlessly. It was getting too hot and Ushijima started to notice the small sweat drops on Tendou’s forehead. He smiled and took Tendou’s hand in his. “Let’s go to your bedroom,” he said. 

Tendou felt a little nervous when Ushijima laid him gently on his bed. It was dark in the room except for the bathroom light. Ushijima could see Tendou’s face, perfectly. He pressed small kisses all over Tendou’s face and slowly sat him up on his knees.

“Can I take off your jacket?” He asked. Tendou nodded. Ushijima slid Tendou’s jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on the side of Tendou’s bed. He resumed his kisses and held Tendou’s back so he arched more into him. 

Tendou groaned and guided Ushijima’s face with his hands to his lips. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered. 

Ushijima followed his orders and kissed him sweetly but hotly. Tendou decided that it wasn’t enough. He pushed his way into Ushijima’s mouth deeper, letting his tongue slide against Ushijima’s. Ushijima, though a little surprised, brought his right hand up to Tendou’s head and pushed him closer against him. 

The kiss turned heated very quickly and Ushijima found himself wanting to taste more of Tendou.

When they pulled apart to catch some air, Ushijima grabbed the ends of Tendou’s hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

“This hoodie, god Satori, do you even know what you do to me?” Ushijima said. He brought his lips back to Tendou’s and let Tendou explore his mouth with his tongue.

“Tell me, Ushi. Tell me what I do to you,” Tendou panted. 

Ushijima groaned against his mouth and pulled Tendou’s hair down. Ushijima began to attack Tendou’s bare chest with hot kisses; he still held Tendou’s head down by his hair. The pressure on his hair wasn’t tight enough to hurt but tight enough to keep Tendou in place. 

Using his free hand, Ushijima gently pushed Tendou onto the bed again and moved his lips to Tendou’s nipples. 

He licked the left one first and pressed gentle kisses on it before moving to the right one and doing the same.

Now Ushijima had both hands free and he used them to unbuckle Tendou’s jeans.

“Is this okay?” He Ushijima said. The tips of his ears were as red as his boyfriend's hair.

“Yes, god yes. More, Ushi I need more. Please,” Tendou responded. 

Before fully taking off Tendou’s jeans, Ushijima took his own jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could. 

Once his shirt and jacket were gone he stripped from his shoes and pants and did the same to Tendou who patiently waited for Ushijima.

Tendou’s eyes wandered to Ushijima’s boxers and eventually trailed down to his bulge. He licked his lips and then looked up when he realized he was caught staring.

Obviously Tendou had never seen Ushijima completely naked. He knew Ushijima was buff since he was in high school. They used to change in front of each other in the locker rooms. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched Ushijima in a dirty way before, they just never got past neck kisses and chest marking. 

Now that Ushijima was his, he shouldn’t be afraid to claim what was his.

“Like what you see?” Ushijima smirked. This was a rare look on him. Tendou had only seen it a handful of times in high school when he was really starting to enjoy a volleyball game. Knowing the smirk was directed at him made his own dick twitch in his boxers.

“I’d like it more if you took these off,” Tendou said as he snapped the elastic from Ushijima’s boxers.

Ushijima hissed and straddled Tendou’s waist. He leaned so he could tower over Tendou and whispered against his lips.

“You can touch if you want, Ten. You can touch anything-“ the nickname made Tendou blush harshly. His cheeks became even more warm when Ushijima took one of Tendou’s hands to place on Ushijima’s chest. 

“-I’m all yours, love. Take anything that you want. I’ll keep you safe,” Ushijima said. Tendou shivered. He was so hard that he thought he’d come right then and there. Just hearing Ushijima’s voice stirred something in Tendou’s stomach.

Tendou let his hand trail down Ushijima’s chest all the way down to his navel. He let a finger dip in Ushijima’s V line. Ushijima crashed his lips into Tendou’s and let him do as he pleased. 

“Can I touch you? Down here..” Tendou said against Ushijima’s lips.

Ushijima kissed Tendou harder, not letting him talk. He bit his lip and pulled at it. He spoke with Tendou’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“I said anything. Take and touch anything that you want. I am yours Tendou. Use me, touch me, do anything that you want to me. You make me feel good,” Tendou let out a loud moan when Ushijima cupped him against his boxers. 

“Do anything that you like. On one condition: tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want me to stop,” Ushijima rested his forehead on Tendou’s. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved with each breath. 

“Okay” Tendou replied. He rubbed at Ushijima’s erection. Ushijima moved his hips against the movement of his hands. 

It was getting way too hot. Tendou wondered if he should get up and turn off the heater. His thoughts went away when Ushijima grinder harder against him; he removed Tendou’s hands and pressed against him.

The night was young and beautiful. Tendou could see the lights that illuminated the streets of his apartment building through his window. The light reflected beautifully on Ushijima’s face and Tendou felt his cheeks redden. 

“You are beautiful, Ushi,” Tendou said. Ushijima had now taken to sucking on Tendou’s nipples leaving them a lovely crimson color. 

“Tendou, you are the beautiful one. Your beauty cannot compare to anyone” Ushijima said between sucks. 

By now, sweat began to form on Tendou’s forehead and he tried to keep his moans in. He brought his hand over his mouth and arched his back a little when Ushijima kissed down his belly. 

The rest of the night was filled with soft moans and the sound of the bed creaking every now and then. Wet kisses were shared and roaming hands were trying to touch every little part of each other's body. Whispered promises were exchanged and tears streamed down each other’s faces. Tendou’s tears being the aftermath or pain and pleasure and Ushijima’s tears being the aftermath of overwhelming love and care. 

The heater was still on and the whole room began to feel like a sauna. Their sweaty bodies never stopped moving, always grinding to the rhythm of their short breaths. The window that Tendou had looked out of earlier was fogged up with mist. Most likely because of how hot the room had become suddenly. Or not. Tendou didn’t care. Tendou only cared about wiping the tears on Ushijima’s face. The room smelled like sex. It smelled like Ushijima all over and Tendou loved it. 

It was late in the middle of the night when they had taken to cuddling in each other's arms. Ushijima hid his face on Tendou’s side and Tendou, who was blissed out by the amount of times he came, lazily rubbed Ushijima’s shoulder. He tucked Ushijima closer to him and hummed with his eyes closed. 

“Did you know, Ushi, did you know you have most of my firsts,” Tendou whispered into the darkness of the room. Ushijima moved so his chin rested on Tendou’s chest. 

“Your virginity? Was it good?” he asked. 

“You were so gentle with me, Ushi. You took care of me and made me feel good. Thank you,” Tendou replied. He kissed Ushijima’s forehead and Ushijima closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling. 

“What else?”

“Hmm?”

“What else am I your first in? Surely not kisses. You’re too beautiful for people not to want to kiss you all the time,” Ushijima mumbled.

“Maybe not kisses but you are my first love.”

At this, Ushijima lifted his head and looked for any signs of jokes on Tendou’s face.

“You are mine too. Always have been,” Ushijima said. Tendou laughed and tucked Ushijima back into his side before fully hugging him. 

“Have you’ve gone soft on me, Ushi? You talk all lovey-dovey,” Tendou said.

“Only for you, I will not show this side of me to anyone else but you, Ten” Ushijima replied.

“New nickname huh?”

“Tendou. I’m leaving.”

The sudden change in mood went from relaxed to somber. Tendou knew they had to talk about their relationship before Ushijima left Tokyo but was it so selfish of him to not want to talk about it?

“Not forever.”

“Not forever.”

The silence that followed was comfortable. Tendou knew they’d be okay. They spent seven years yearning for each other. Tendou could take a couple of weeks, months even, separated from the love of his life. 

Seven years ago, Tendou didn’t know whether he’d ever see Ushijima again. Now, he knows he’ll see him more often. Ushijima was his, after all.


End file.
